


I Reach Out and Touch

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, House Party, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: His tongue and fingers are deadly weapons and you're helpless under their power. You don't know how but you could tell even before he touched you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any mistakes, this was done with minimal editing.

Too loud, too hot, too crowded. And you barely know anyone. 

You’re so ready to ditch this party, but your best friend is not letting you go unless you take someone home.

_ Well okay, I can play this game. _

Your eyes dart around the room restlessly, waiting for someone to catch your eye. 

This blonde guy is cute but too drunk. 

Another cute blonde guy, but he seems more interested in his friends than anything else. There was no way you'll get his attention. 

You walk around a little bit more. A really hot dude in a buzzcut came into view… And also the girl snaked around his waist. Negative. 

Cute tall boy in glasses caught your attention too, until the cute blonde guy from earlier took him by the arm. You sigh in envy as you watch them, tall boy in glasses leaning down as cute blonde guy whispers in his ear.

Giving up, you head into the kitchen to cool down and grab another drink. 

_ I give up this game Jimin, just let me go home so I can get drunk alone and in peace.  _

 

“There's nothing but ice in there,”

Just as you were about to open the fridge, a voice coming from behind you almost made you drop the half-empty can you were already holding. 

“The good stuff's out there in the back,” You turn around to see mystery guy leaning on the fridge, one arm resting against the door. 

Well damn, he's hot. Fox-like eyes, a mischievous smile, and a jawline sharp enough to cut greeted you, placed on features looking like they were carved by the gods. You take a deep breath as you take in the sight of him. 

_ Okay, maybe I will actually take on this game.  _

With the way he looks though, game or not, you would be willing to take him home. 

You place your drink on the counter, gathering your composure and looking him straight in the eye. This is not a game you were willing to lose. 

“Actually, I'm not looking for beer,”

“What are you looking for then?” He took a step closer. You notice his eyes subtly scanning you up and down, then focusing on your lips and chest. 

“Something… Harder?” You do the same, his tight jeans eventually stealing the spotlight. 

His eyes went dark, setting down his drink next to yours and brushing his dark, messy hair away from his face with his fingers. 

Those fingers. Your imagination is already going wild as your eyes followed those fingers, calloused at all the right places, and what they could possibly do. 

“I don't think it's here though, perhaps it might be somewhere else,” You try your hardest to remain unfazed despite the ticking time bomb in front of you. You know you should proceed with caution with guys like this, but your body isn't listening. 

“I may just have what you're looking for,”

“Let's get out of here and find it then,” 

“Follow me,” He held out his hand and you took it with no question. It's strange how his voice is so calm and smooth while his eyes are on fire. Yet you do as you're told, following him out of the kitchen. You don't even know where you're headed. He smells like danger and you can't get enough. 

It was hard to navigate around the house with the number of people and the loud music, but you pushed through the crowd, your insides already burning in anticipation. With all the people in the room, you couldn't stop observing the way his hips move when he walks, and his perfectly-shaped thighs that would look even better with your face between them. 

Finally, you made your way up the stairs. For a moment he loses his calm and cool demeanor when he finds all of the doors locked. 

“Wow, even  _ my _ room is occupied,” He gets his poise back quickly though. So this is his house. No wonder he's so damn confident. 

“Ok then, let's go down,” He flashed you a playful smile as he said  _ down _ . 

 

He really wasn't playing around when he said down. He led you again downstairs, and into a small restroom beside the kitchen. It was closed by a chain on the knob and he opened it with another key. You were surprised the moment the light clicked on. There was barely any space for the both of you, the whole floor area being just a tad bit bigger than a typical public bathroom stall. It looks unused though. You wonder if the two of you could move comfortably, but you didn't have time to dwell on the thought as he wasted no time crashing his lips into yours. 

Your back is suddenly against the wall with no room to move as he's pressed up against you. It's hot and stuffy but that's not the reason it's getting harder to breathe. 

You can't breathe because he won't let you. 

His tongue is already doing its job of teasing you, licking at your lower lip after he bites it. You return the favor, sucking gently at his lip and letting his tongue explore you deeper. 

“Wait-” You push him off gently as he start attacking your neck. 

“What?” He's breathless, looking at you impatiently. 

“Do you have condoms with you?” 

He must have sensed the sudden worry in your voice since his impatience went away, but was slowly replaced by a teasing smirk. 

“I don't,” Immediately, he held a finger up to your lips. “But, I have them in my room. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna fuck you here,”

He moved his hand so his thumb is grazing your lower lip, then moved his mouth to whisper in your ear. 

“We can still have some fun though,” His breath tickles your ear, and you let out a faint moan when he started sucking at your earlobe the same time his free hand traveled down your chest. His other arm is still pinning you against the wall. 

Slowly, his kisses trailed down to your neck, leaving a line of little red marks down to your collarbone and chest. 

Your breathing is starting to get more and more erratic, his lips and tongue not wanting to slow down. Skilled fingers lift your shirt and unclasp your bra in a swift move, and your hands grab his hair when his mouth replaces his hands on your breasts.

He traces a line with his index finger down to the waistband of your skirt and underwear. You thank yourself for not wearing a tight skirt as his hand makes its way between your legs. Somewhere between a high-pitched scream and a moan escape your lips as he rubs you through your underwear, with him looking up at you with a satisfied look on his face as he sucks on your nipples. 

Fingers and tongue continue to work in unison, and you're already soaking through your underwear. When he finally slips his hand inside, you almost fall on your knees if not for his free arm supporting your waist. His moves are careful at first, swirling his forefinger around for lubrication, then finding your hot, pulsing center. Gently, his strokes build up pace until your grip on his hair and his shoulders tighten and your moans get more frequent. 

His middle finger joined in on the fun, covering more ground than before. He takes note of every single time your moans grow louder and your grip intensifies, knowing he has hit a right spot and he should keep going. 

Without any warning, his two fingers dip in, pumping a few times before pulling back out and going back to rubbing your clit. He's enjoying this, definitely, with the way his grin widens every time your breathing speeds up and your head is thrown back in pleasure. 

“M-more, please,” You manage to stutter in between labored breaths. 

“You like that?” His whispers are low and rough in your ear and they send you to places you never thought of ever going. You could only respond with a whimper and a squeeze on his shoulder, leaving nail marks underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. 

An undeniable fire is building up in you, and he starts to quicken his pace. He makes you bite the hem of your shirt in your mouth to quiet you down. A few more flicks and strangled whimpers later and you're already about to come undone in his hands. 

With a loud moan and your fist slamming to the wall next to you, you shudder so hard in his arms as you reach your climax. 

Your eyes widen as he knelt down in front of you. Your walls are not even done clenching yet but he's already pulling your underwear down, licking his lips at the sight of you all wet because of his touch. 

“What-oh my god,” You breathe out as he lifts up one of your legs and sets it on the toilet. Good thing, because you could barely keep your balance with how weak your legs are after he was finished with you. 

Oh wait, he wasn't finished. Not at all. You realized as his mouth did the work his fingers were doing earlier, while you're still over-stimulated from your last high. He sucked, licked, and swirled his tongue at varying rhythms, leaving you a whimpering mess begging for more.

His tongue is heaven. You're quite sure of that. You could barely think anymore as his tongue laps at your sweet spot ever so gently, then rapidly, then gently again. Then he pushed a finger in, leaving you even weaker at the knees. He moved it inside you, searching for that other hidden spot you love so much, then adding another finger upon finding it. 

Since having his fingers inside you took away some focus, he sucked at your clit gently, taking care not to go too hard and hurt you. He curls his fingers inside you and you bite down on your top again to stop yourself from screaming. He's clearly an expert at what he does, knowing when exactly to speed up and slow down, and when to keep going at a certain spot. 

His tongue and fingers are deadly weapons and you're helpless under their power. You don't know how but you could tell even before he touched you. 

Another flick of the tongue and you're squirming in his grasp. He's using his free hand to hold on to your waist now, your legs unable to fully support you anymore even with the extra help. God, he's addicting, and you haven't even had  _ all _ of him. Just the thought of it makes your heart race even more than it already does, even if you know having him again isn't a good idea. 

_ Because it will just make you want him even more, _ you think to yourself. You haven't had it this good. Still, you let him ravish you, the thought of him already consuming you even if he's not even done yet.

The sounds coming out of you feel so foreign, yet so natural with what he's doing to you. You can't help it. His tongue is picking up its pace. You cry out as you feel the familiar tightening down below, a wave of pleasure washing over you as he works his magic. 

“Oh my god, fuck- I'm-” You weren't able to finish what you wanted to scream at him.

It's so much more intense this time, your entire body is trembling in his arms and he has to hold you up with both hands to keep you from falling over. He hissed in pain at how hard you're pulling at his hair. If only you knew his name, you'd be moaning it over and over like a prayer. Instead, you content yourself on staggered moans and heavy breathing to let him know he's doing a great job. 

He pulled away first, leaving you with no more support to hold on to and you fall to your knees on the cold tiled floor. He sat cross-legged in front of you, obviously struggling with his erection wanting to burst out of his pants, handing you back your underwear but you just let it hang limply in your hands. You barely had any energy left to talk, let alone clean up and put your panties back on. 

“Fuck you,” You mutter with your hands covering your face, panting like you just ran a marathon. 

“Later,” You look up to see him smiling at you sweetly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while his other hand is held out for you to take. 

“I'm Brian, by the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. It was supposed to be a one-shot. Due to insistent public demand (hahahhahaa what), here's a part 2.

“Since you're already there,” Brian takes a step closer, towering over you and undressing you with his eyes. “why don't you…” 

You swallow hard. You still haven't gotten up from the floor where he left you messy and powerless, your panties still clutched in your hand. His scent is intoxicating, suffocating you in this cramped room, but you would rather breathe him in than oxygen. 

You watch his fingers, still not tired from his previous handiwork, working slowly to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. What happened to the urgent and hungry Brian from earlier? 

The loud music from outside muted by the door shut tight. The sound of a metal buckle being undone and a zipper going down. Your own heartbeat and Brian's. You become hyper aware of the sounds surrounding you as neither you nor Brian dared to speak any further. Not that you needed to, anyway. The lust dripping from his sharp stare is enough to make it clear what he wants, and that he wants it  _ now. _

After making you climax twice before even fucking you, of course you were more than willing to return the favor. You pull down his jeans along with the waistband of his boxers. You had no time to be subtle, no time for playing games, you wanted him as well and you want him  _ now.  _

And fuck, he's bigger than you expected. His jeans were too tight. They showed off his lines and curves, yes, but his erection springing free from being pressed tight on his body caught you off guard. How did that even fit? 

You may not be sure how that massive hard-on was able to fit in those jeans but one thing's for sure: You're gonna make that whole thing fit in your mouth. He brings his tip closer, barely an inch away from your face now, his glory in full view.

Your tongue reached out first. The tip of your tongue meets his tip, lapping up the pre-cum at the slit. The sudden contact made him twitch, taking him in your hands to steady him down. 

“Mmm, yum,” You hum as you go back and forth from licking the tip and sucking the head. 

“Hungry, babe? Why don't I feed you?” Brian purrs in a low, seductive tone while leaning down to gather your hair away from your face. 

You gasp both in pain and in desire as he pulls you by the hair so your head is tilted a bit more upwards, then a thrust of his hips fills your mouth with his entire length. You struggle to take him all of him in and he grunts loudly as his tip hits the back of your throat. 

There he is, the ravenous and impatient Brian is back. He's relentless, thrusts getting harder and faster, loving how the spit spills out from the edge of your mouth and the tears well up in your eyes with every push and pull. 

He pulls out to let you breathe, but only for a few seconds, then he starts his attack again. His head is thrown back in pleasure but he looks down from time to time to admire your reactions. 

“Beautiful,” He lets out a harsh moan and a grunt. “I love it when you're choking on me baby,” You could only moan in response, the vibrations sending him over the edge and fueling him to go on. 

Brian’s hand in your hair is starting to hurt but he's not showing any signs of calming down. 

“Oh, oh fuck, yes, you're so good baby,” You love seeing Brian so lost in his bliss, losing all coolness and composure as he's nearing climax. He screams a little too loudly, yanking on your hair so he can push inside your mouth as deep as he can, and slamming a fist on the wall so hard the sides of his hand bruises a bit. 

You feel him twitch in your mouth as his body trembles, his scream turning into a whimper as he shoots his load down your throat. 

He pulls out and you're met with a tired but satisfied smile, with you smiling up at him as well while his juices drip from the corner of your lips. 

“Good girl,” He pulls and zips his pants up then helps you off the floor. You're cleaning up with some tissues when he pulls you in for a kiss, not caring if your tongue is still thick with the taste of him. 

“Already cleaning up? But I'm only starting to get you dirty,” 

“Aren't I already?” You chuckle, your lips still almost pressed into his. 

“Not enough baby, not enough,” Brian whispers in your ear. You realize your underwear is still in your hand. Just as you pull away and try to wear it, he snatches it away. 

“Hey, give that back!” Your attempts to take it from his hands are futile since he's much taller than you.

“You're not gonna need it anyway,” That smile. You just want to smack that smile off that unfairly handsome face sometimes, but your desire is much stronger than your annoyance. He balls up the flimsy lace undergarment in his hand, stuffs it in his back pocket, and opens the door. 

 

You swallow dryly but you're relieved, the open space a welcome change to the cramped spare bathroom you just had the most fun in a while in. Brian takes your hand and pulls you to the direction of the stairs. Only a few steps later, Brian is pulled away from you by an obviously drunk guy enveloping him in a tackle hug. 

“Bri! You're here!” Drunk guy lets go of Brian and holds him by the shoulders instead, then shoots a look at you. “And… Brian’s lady friend, hello,” He smiles at you, then at Brian, grinning knowingly. 

“Hey Jae, welcome back,” Brian high fives drunk guy now named Jae. He's smiling at Jae but you can feel his impatience seeping through his facial expressions. 

“Looks like I'm interrupting something here,” Jae raises an eyebrow at Brian. “Here take these,” 

Much to your surprise, Jae fishes through the bulging pockets of his jeans, and drops three condoms into Brian’s hand. 

“Jae what the fu-” 

“I have more where that came from,” Jae laughs so hard his chest shakes, then raises his beer before walking away without another word. 

“Uhm, wow, thanks Jae,” You mumble when Jae is already out of earshot. The grin on Brian's lips is back. He wastes no time, pulling you by the hand and up the stairs. 

 

“Is your room finally empty?” 

Just as Brian was about to turn the knob, a loud moan and the sound of a bed creaking creeps through walls. 

“I guess that's a no,” The look of disappointment and frustration on his face only lasted a few seconds, getting replaced by that dangerous smile again. 

“Where to?” Brian didn't answer. Instead, you felt his arm snake around your waist and steer you away from the bedrooms. 

 

“Brian, that hurts,” He's been practically dragging you for the past few minutes, down the stairs this time and out of the house into the heart of the party. 

“Sorry, I just- ugh, fuck!” He curses as he trips on a vodka bottle laying on the lawn. You shake free from his grasp and he kisses the spot on your wrist where he gripped too hard. He intertwines your fingers instead as you gestures for you to follow him up another flight of stairs into a closed off doorway to the roof deck. 

You get briefly distracted by the view but Brian's tugging on your arm is stronger, pulling you down with him into a couch placed conveniently under a translucent sun roof. He flips a switch and soft ambient lights filled the space, enough for you to not fumble around in the dark but not bright enough to feel completely exposed. 

“It's more peaceful up here,” A kiss on your neck makes you lose to your senses once again. Brian pulls you into his lap, kissing you deeply and both of you losing all sense of reason as he lifts your top then your bra while you unbutton his shirt. 

He trails kisses and bites from your neck to your chest, leaving angry red marks you'll definitely regret in the morning. But fuck worrying about hickeys and clothing choices, right now you just want a good fuck. And here he is in front of you.  _ Under you,  _ as you grind into him and he licks his lips when he remembers you don't have panties on. He sets you aside for a moment to kick off his jeans, leaving only his crisp light blue shirt unbuttoned and barely covering anything. Good, because you need full access to every inch of him you can get your hands on. 

It's a surprise how he still has enough sanity left to put on a condom from the stash Jae gave him, before guiding you back to his lap. The look in his eyes is so like a predator about to devour his prey, and that's exactly what he does. 

He rams into you at full force right away, not needing extra help because you're already dripping wet with anticipation and everything you did earlier. 

“Oh my god, Bri- oh fuck,” You can't finish moaning his name, he's not even letting you breathe as his thrusts make all the air leave your lungs before it gets the chance to settle into a full inhale. He fills you up oh so perfectly, hitting all the right spots your body is screaming for. 

“You're so good, so good baby,” Fuck, you can listen to that sexy voice all day. How you can still hold yourself up, you don't know either. It's cold up there, but the cold late evening air of mid-May is no match for your burning bodies. Blazing, body heat against body heat, skin slapping against skin in the most sinful sounds you've ever heard. 

Your hips meet his mid-thrust, increasing the impact. You're pretty sure your hips are already full of hand-shaped bruises and everywhere from your neck to stomach full of hickeys and bites. 

Brian throws his head back in pleasure, moaning and grunting loudly, his attack between your legs not showing any signs of slowing down. This opportunity cannot go to waste. This time it's you who attacks, sucking and nipping and licking at everywhere your mouth can reach. It's hard to be starved for this long and Brian is the perfect meal, served on a silver platter. 

Gasping for breath, Brian jerks your chin towards him with one hand and engages your tongues in another battle. That delicious fire is starting to burn in you. You whimper helplessly and sink your face into the crook of his neck. 

“Baby, wait, not yet,” He squeezes your thighs to stop you from moving and maneuvers so that your back is facing him, knees on the couch. 

Your heartbeat raced even more when one hand grabbed you by the hair and the other by the waist. 

“Ready baby?” He whispers coarsely into your ear but he doesn't wait for your answer. You cry out as he takes you with no mercy. If the couch wasn't right next to a wall, it would have fallen over from the force of Brian's thrusts. 

His moans sound so good mixed with yours, so lewd and so tasty along with the wet slapping of his skin against yours. 

“I'm- I'm so close,” You can already tell from his thrusts getting more and more heated but out of rhythm, feverishly chasing release. You're close as well, and as your walls start to tremble and clench, he follows shortly after. 

Your moans and screams fill the air, and for the first time you're thankful for the loud music below you. Brian braces himself on the backrest of the couch as he rides out his orgasm, and you savor the feeling his twitching cock inside you. 

The sudden emptiness after he pulls out hits you like a wave. You collapse on the couch hugging a throw pillow to cover your bare chest, unable to form coherent thoughts let alone words and sentences. Brian doesn't seem to have the energy to get dressed either. 

When you've come down from your high, you look at each other for the first time since Brian flipped you to your knees. 

“Enjoying my party?” Brian looks so damn good even when glistening with sweat and only his flimsy open button-down and a throw pillow covering him. He's unreal. 

“Well, you sure do know how to entertain your guests,” You both burst out in laughter. 

“I don't do it for every guest, only the special ones,” His hand creeping up your thigh was the only sign you needed.

This party was only getting started. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sign of the cross*
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
